


Day 11 - Ice Skating

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Characters from Derek, December writing prompt, Post-Game, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from part three ofWelcome to My Apocalypseseries,Derek.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 11 - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

Swan's Pond froze overnight. Derek took that opportunity to take Shaun ice skating. Of course, the others had to come along. "Did people _really_ tie blades to their shoes?" MacCready asked as he watches Cait tie blades to her shoes. "I, uh, guess in the beginning? Cait, I _do_ have spare skates," Derek said, helping Shaun put on his skates. Cait shrugged.

"I like this way better."

"Strong don't like ice lake. Strong fell in last time."

Derek tested the ice. "Feels sturdy to me. Maybe the ice you had gone on wasn't completely frozen." Strong huffed, still not trusting the frozen pond. Danse didn't trust the ice, either. "I can understand Strong, but you, Danse," Cait said, trying her bladed shoes on the ice. "Maybe you should step out of that power armor. Live a little."

"I'd rather not, thanks. Besides, _someone_ needs to stay vigilant. We're in the middle of Downtown, FYI."

"Didn't know you could use abbreviations, Paladin," Deacon teased, nearly colliding with Cait as he wasn't paying attention. Cait shoved him away from her. "Easy, guys. I don't want to see any bloody noses," Derek warned as he guided Shaun onto the ice. Curie debated whether or not to join the others on the frozen pond.

"What's wrong?" Danse asked. "I thought you knew how to skate?" "Knowing is one thing, but having experience..." Curie admitted. Danse sighed and told her to ask someone to help her. "Why don't _you_ help her, Danse?" MacCready started. "I'm sure that the big buy and I can defend off some raiders."

"Strong smash tiny raider into ice!"

"I don't want to traumatize Shaun, thanks!"

"Strong hold no pinkies!"

Danse looked at the Super Mutant, puzzled. "I believe he's talking about pinky promises," Curie explained. "Young Shaun told us about those." "Oookaay. But why me? The Courser isn't doing anything," Danse reminded. Curie beacon for Danse to come closer to her level. "I don't think he knows how," she whispered. Danse blinked before looking over to the Courser in question.

X6-88 was watching the others as they skated on the ice, not moving from his spot by Swan's old home. Even though he had his usual stoic expression, Curie could tell that he was nervous. "How can you tell?" Danse asked. "His expression never changes." Curie then whispers something in his ear, causing him to blush.

"Is she confessing?" MacCready teased. Danse looked up at him shocked. "You knew about-" Curie covered his mouth before he could spoil anything. She'll try skating another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 done. I thought I had more to this prompt but I guess this is it for now.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
